No name
by Jessi697
Summary: This has Ocs in it. Thanks! Tated T for now... CLOSED
1. Chapter 1

Oc 1-

Name: Anastasia Louise Newton

Gender: Female

Sexuality: Straight

Age/Grade: 18/Senior

Nickname: Ana, Ana Bear

Crush/s: Sam, Rory & Finn

Boyfriend/s:

Sam (Summer Fling, lost virginity to) & Rory (after 5 months of summer break)

Celebrity Look-A-Like: Miley Cyrus

Parents: Gracie & Michael Newton

Siblings: Michael Newton Jnr- 4, Holly Newton- 9 months

How do they wear their hair: Always down in Curls

Clothing Style: Indie, Normal

Favourite Music: Any

Favourite Band/s or Singer/s: none

Character History:

Her father went blind after she was conceived. She has long brown curly hair, she listens to any music.

Likes: Music, Singing, Dancing & her family

Dislikes: being Slushied

Clique/s: Glee

Club/s: Glee

Role Model/s: Quinn Febray, Sigmund Freud

Dream/s or Goal/s: To become a singer or a doctor

Fears: the football team

Audition Song: Snuff By Slipknot

Songs you want them to sing:

I'm With You-Avril Lavinge (Solo)

Summer Nights-John Travolta & Olivia Newton-John (Duet-Sam with New Directions as backups)

You're Not Sorry-Taylor Swift (Solo)

When I Grow Up-PCD (Group-Rachel, Santana, Sugar & Brittany)

Bleeding Love-Leona Lewis/Jesse McCartney (Duet-Sam)

Teardrops On My Guitar-Taylor Swift (Solo)

If Today Was A Fairytale-Taylor Swift (Solo)

Just So You Know-Jesse McCartney (Duet-Sam)

Everything-Lifehouse (Duet-Rory)

Built For Sin-Framing Hanley (Duet-Puck)

Pictures Of You-The Last Goodnight (Solo)

Dirty Little Secret-All American Rejects (Solo)

The Scientist-Coldplay (Duet-Finn)

Lady Marmalade-P!nk, Lil' Kim, Mya, Christiana Aguilera & Missy Elliot (Group-Santana-Lil' Kim, Brittany-P!nk, Sugar-Missy Elliot & Rachel-Mya)

Unfaithful-Rhianna (Solo)

Hero-Skillet (Duet-Artie)

The Last Night-Skillet (Duet-Blaine)

See Me In Shadow-Delain (Solo)

Rehab-Rhianna (Duet-Artie)

Scars-Papa Roach (Solo)

We Are The World-USA For Africa/25 For Haiti (Group-New Directions)

Don't Go Breaking My Heart-Elton John & Kiki Dee (Duet-Sam)

What do you want to happen to them?

Pregnancy with unsure father, Depression, Cancer Scare & Eating Disorder

Anything else: She isn't sure if Sam is the father of her baby or if Rory is.


	2. Chapter 2

Oc 2-

Name: Dylan Jamieson

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Straight

Age/Grade: 17/Junior

Nickname: Jamo

Crush/s: Sugar Motta

Girlfriend/s: Rachel Berry (Ex-Girlfriend), Santana Lopez (1 date), Brittany Peirce (Ex-Girlfriend), Mercedes Jones (kissed), Tina Cohen-Chang (kissed), Quinn Febray (Ex-Fiancée), Becky Jackson (1 date)

Celebrity Look-A-Like: Daniel Radcliffe

Parents: Arthur and Molly Jamieson

Siblings: Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Percy, Ron (Older brothers) and Ginny (Younger sister)

How do they wear their hair: Spikey-brown

Clothing Style: Indie/Preppy

Favourite Music: Country, Pop and Rock

Favourite Band/s or Singer/s: Johnny Cash, Elvis Presley, Elton John, Nickelback, Stevie Wonder and many others

Character History: Born on March 27th 1995 to Arthur and Molly. He is the youngest son and second youngest child being older than Ginny who is a freshman.

Likes: Girls, Cars, Big Families, Tea, Condoms, Drinking Slushies

Dislikes: Justin Bieber, Rebecca Black, Smokers, Alcoholics, Coffee, Drugs, Slushie Facials

Clique/s: Football Team

Club/s: Glee and Drama

Role Model/s: Robin Williams

Dream/s or Goal/s: To become a world renouned actor

Fears: Being rejected by Sugar Motta

Audition Song: Your Song-Elton John

Songs you want them to sing:

It Ain't Me, Babe-June Carter & Johnny Cash (Duet-Sugar)

Jackson-June Carter & Johnny Cash (Duet-Sugar)

Hurt-Johnny Cash (Solo)

I Was Made For Loving You-Kiss (Group-New Directions Boys)

Is This The End?-Creed (Solo)

My Sacrifice-Creed (Group-Artie, Rory, Finn, Puck & Mike)

God's Gonna Cut You Down-Johnny Cash (Duet-Mike)

We Are The World-USA For Africa/25 For Haiti (Group-New Directions)

Can You Feel The Love Tonight-Elton John (Solo, with Blaine & Kurt as back up)

Let It Rock-Kevin Rudolf and Lil Wayne (Duet-Artie)

It's Not Over-Daughtry (Solo)

Angels-Robbie Williams/Jessica Simpson (Duet-Sugar)

Baby, it's Cold Outside-? (Duet-Quinn)

Broken-Seether & Amy Lee (Duet-Sugar)

Breakeven-The Script (Group-New Directions Boys)

Don't Do Surprises-Axle Whitehead (Solo)

You And Me-Lifehouse (Duet-Sugar)

Everything I Do I Do It For You-Bryan Adams (Solo)

Good Girls Go Bad-Cobra Starship & Leighton Meester (Duet-Rachel)

She Can Get It-Kevin Rudolf (Solo)

Let's Make Love-Tim McGraw & Faith Hill (Duet-Sugar)

Time For Miracles-Adam Lambert (Solo)

What do you want to happen to them: Get Sugar Motta Pregnant.

Anything else: He's a Christian. The condom breaks causing Sugar to get pregnant.


	3. Chapter 3

Oc 3-

Name: Serenity Miracle Hope Rose Little-Eagle Wolf

Gender: Female

Sexuality: Straight

Age/Grade: 17/ Junior

Nickname: None

Crush/s: Finn

Boyfriend/s: None as yet

Celebrity Look-A-Like: Miley Cyrus crossed with Selena Gomez, Taylor Swift & Nikki Reed

Parents: Emily & Sam Little-Eagle Wolf

Siblings: Edward, Dean, Emmett, Alex, Jasper, Paul, Jared, Tyson, Jacob & Seth

How do they wear their hair: Long straight to semi-curled black hair to behind the knees

Clothing Style: Gothic/Punk/Emo

Favourite Music: Gothic Metal, Heavy Metal, Soft Metal, Death Metal, Classic Rock & Hard Rock

Favourite Band/s or Singer/s: We Are the Fallen, Delain, Three Days Grace, Metallica, The Agonist, Joan Jett, Alice Cooper & Slipknot

Character History: Her & her family moves to Lima from Forks, Washington. She is the daughter of Sam & Emily Little-Eagle Wolf. She is also has 10 older brothers & is the youngest in the family. She hates the Glee Club as she was forced to join it by her parents as punishment for being in trouble with the police & she has also spent time in a juvenile detention center for criminal charges including Arson, Grand Theft Auto, Break & Enter, Assault, Assault & Battery, as well as Grievous Bodiless Harm & much more

Likes: Cars, Motorbikes, Football, Singing & having family time

Dislikes: Being called Grug, Glee Club, Slushies, Rachel, Puck & Coach Sylvester

Clique/s: None at first, but then the Glee Club

Club/s: Glee

Role Model/s: Her mother

Dream/s or Goal/s: To leave Lima

Fears: The Hockey Team & Failure

Audition Song: Bad Reputation by Joan Jett

Songs you want them to sing:

Can't Be Tamed-Miley Cyrus (Solo)

Circus-Brittney Spears (Solo)

Cold Heritage-Lacuna Coil (Solo)

Dirrty-Christina Aguilera (Duet-Artie)

Fired Up-Jessica Simpson (Solo)

Gotta Find You-Joe Jonas (Solo)

The Right Combination-Seiko & Donnie Wahlberg (Duet-Finn)

Picture To Burn-Taylor Swift (Solo)

See You Again-Miley Cyrus (Solo)

Apologize-One Republic/Taylor Launter (Solo)

That's What Friends Are For-Dione Warrick & Stevie Wonder (Duet-Blaine/Kurt)

These Boots Are Made For Walking (Solo)

Incomplete- Backstreet Boys (Duet-Finn)

Where You Are-Jessica Simpson & Nick Lachey (Duet-Finn)

You Belong With Me-Taylor Swift (Solo)

You're Going Down-Sick Puppies (Solo)

When You Look Me In The Eyes-Jonas Brothers (Solo)

We Are The World-USA For Africa/25 For Haiti (Group-New Directions)

Can't Fight The Moonlight-LeAnn Rimes

Decode-Paramore

Miss Nothing-Pretty Reckless

Show Me The Meaning Of Being Lonely-Backstreet Boys

What do you want to happen to them?: A Eating disorder & depression

Anything else: Nothing at the moment


	4. Chapter 4

Oc 6-

Name: Starlight Lia Rose Holland

Gender: Female

Sexuality: Straight

Age/Grade: 16/Sophomore

Nickname: Lia, Star

Crush/s: Rory

Boyfriend/s: none

Celebrity Look-A-Like: Kaya Scodelario

Parents: Starchild & Russell Holland

Siblings: Rainbow Holland (Older sister)

How do they wear their hair: Curled just to the shoulders

Clothing Style: Goth

Favourite Music: heavy metal, metal, gothic metal, punk rock

Favourite Band/s or Singer/s: Disturbed, The Agonist, Sick Puppies and more

Character History:

Starlight Lia Rose Holland moves from Blackpool, England with her family to start a fresh after her father, Russell, accepts a job at a top law firm in Lima, Ohio.

Likes: music, Rory, England, Chocolate, eating healthy, being a vegetarian and vegetarian Pizza

Dislikes: The Hockey Team, Cheerleaders, bullies, meat eaters, Sluts and Slushies

Clique/s: Glee

Club/s: Glee

Role Model/s: Her father, Alissa White-Gluz

Dream/s or Goal/s: To be a lawyer

Fears: The hockey team, letting people down, not being loved, getting abanonded

Audition Song: Already Gone by Kelly Clarkson

Songs you want them to sing:

Anywhere by Axle Whitehead

April Rain by Delain

Arms by Christina Perri

Before The Storm by Jonas Brothers & Miley Cyrus (Duet-Rory)

Born To Try by Delta Goodrem

Bullet With Your Name by Scars Of Life

Thank You Pain by the Agonist

Stricken by Disturbed

Down With The Sickness by Disturbed

Voices by Disturbed

Numb by Disturbed

Business Suits And Combat Boots by the Agonist

You Make Me Sick by Egypt Central

You Found Me by the Fray

Goodnight Goodnight by Maroon 5

How by Maroon 5

Wild Thing by Joan Jett

Who Knew by P!nk

When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne

Whatever It Takes by Lifehouse

Vampire by Xandria

Travelling Soldier by Dixie Chicks

What do you want to happen to them?:

Pregnacy, being raped by a hocky team member

Anything else:

If you do born this way, her t-shirt would say Unwanted


	5. Chapter 5

Name: Natalie Marie Sanders

Gender: Female

Sexuality: Straight

Age/Grade: 17/ Junior

Nickname: Nat, Lee

Crush/s: Artie, Puck, Mike

Boyfriend/s:

none

Celebrity Look-A-Like: Samantha Boscarino

Parents: Theodore and Emily Sanders

Siblings: only child

How do they wear their hair: down in waves or straight, sometimes in ponytails  
>and braids.<p>

Clothing Style: preppy, girly

Favourite Music: top 40

Favourite Band/s or Singer/s: any

Character History:

She's not extremely popular but not unpopular either. she's trying to find a  
>place to fit in.<p>

Likes: singing, writing, photography and acting

Dislikes: being ignored.

Clique/s: Glee

Club/s: Glee, Drama

Role Model/s: Jane Austen, Bach, Mozart

Dream/s or Goal/s: To become a famous photographer

Fears: Sue Sylvester

Audition Song: Find My Place - Samantha Boscarino

Songs you want them to sing:

Somebody - Bridgit Mendler (Solo)

What Can I Say - Shealeigh (Solo)

Easy - Natasha Bedingford, Rascal Flatts (Duet with Artie)

Set Fire to the Rain -Adele (solo)

I'm Not That Girl - Idina Menzel

Give Me Everything Tonight - Pitbull, Neyo (Duet with Artie)

[I may think of more later (:]

What do you want to happen to them?

She has really bad social anxiety, and usually likes to be alone but gets  
>scared when people want to get close to her.<p>

Anything else: Joined the Glee Club to make friends. Can play the piano.


	6. Chapter 6

Oc 5-

Name: Kevin James Doyle

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Straight

Age/Grade: 15/Freashman

Nickname: D-Dog, Kev, K-Dog, Doyle

Crush/s: Quinn

Girlfriend/s: None as yet

Celebrity Look-A-Like: Nolan Gould

Parents: Alexia & Devon Doyle

Siblings: none

How do they wear their hair: like Nolan Gould

Clothing Style: like a kid

Favourite Music: any

Favourite Band/s or Singer/s: any

Character History: n/a

Likes: Quinn, Junk food, his mum, history & Michael Jackson

Dislikes: The Warblers

Clique/s: Glee

Club/s: Glee

Role Model/s: his dad

Dream/s or Goal/s: To be a baseball player

Fears: Elephants

Audition Song: I'm Just A Kid by Simple Plan

Songs you want them to sing:

Superman by Lazlo Bane

What do you want to happen to them?:

To have a death in the family.

Anything else:

If you do born this way, his t-shirt would say scared of Elephants


	7. Chapter 7

Name: Christian Parry

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Gay

Age:17/Grade:Senior

Nickname: Chris

Crush/s: Blaine

Girlfriends: Rachel (one date), Santana (beard)

Celebrity Look-A-Like: Liam Payne

Parents: Tyler and Kristen Parry

Siblings: Ryan Parry, 14, Melissa Parry, 11

How do they wear their hair: Always messy

Clothing Style: Hoodie, occasionally wears hats, skinny jeans

Favourite Music: 80s music

Favourite Band/s or Singer/s: Queen, Coldplay

Character History:

He moved to Lima when he was 12 years old, and came out when he was 14. His parents were very accepting and so were his siblings. His mom is a dentist and his dad is a lawyer so they aren't around a lot.

Likes: Music, Baseball, friends, people who accept him,

Dislikes: being Slushied, homophobes, bullies

Clique/s: Glee

Club/s: Glee

Role Models: Blaine Anderson, Sam Evans

Dream/s or Goal/s: To get married, to have a family, to be a musician.

Fears: heights, being humiliated, being the center or attention

Audition Song: Clocks by:Coldplay

Songs you want them to sing:

Last Friday Night by: Katy Perry (solo)

I Have Nothing by; Whitney Huston (solo sung to Blaine)

One Thing by: One Direction (duet with Sam)

The Boy is Mine by; Brandy and Monica (duet with Kurt, fighting about Blaine)

What do you want to happen to them?

Struggling with bullies, trying to get Blaine

Anything else: He is dyslexic, so he doesnt have the best grades, also goes through anger problems.

Uh...I would say it would say dyslexic, because he has struggled with it his whole life


	8. Chapter 8

Name: Christy Annabella Madison  
>Gender: Female<br>Sexuality: Bisexual  
>AgeGrade: 18/senior  
>Nickname: Chris, Christy<br>Crush/s: Santana

Boyfriend/s:

Celebrity Look-A-Like: Emily Browning  
>Parents: Fedrerica and James Madison<br>Siblings: None  
>How do they wear their hair: usually in a pony tail<br>Clothing Style: sporty, usually loose clothing  
>Favourite Music: Any<br>Favourite Band/s or Singer/s: Ed Sheeran, Sick Puppies, the Maine  
>Character History:<br>She was bullied throughout middle school and never told either of her parents, then her dad died and she fell into a depression  
>Likes: Music, Singing, Dancing, Being alone<br>Dislikes: being Slushied, being in a crowd, disappointing people  
>Cliques: No one  
>Clubs: Glee  
>Role Models: Evana Lynch, Her dad before he died  
>Dreams or Goal/s: To become a teacher and help catch mental disorders in young kids before it is too late  
>Fears: being bullied, being a failure<br>Audition Song: In my Veins by Andrew Belle  
>Songs you want them to sing:<br>Paperweight- Joshua Radin  
>Bright lights-Matchbox 20<br>Love you to pieces- Jeremy Messersmith  
>No One-Aly and AJ<br>The A Team- Ed Sheeran  
>Drunk- Ed Sheeran<br>All the Same- Sick puppies  
>When She Cried- Britt Nicole<br>Asleep- Emily Browning  
>Yellow Shirt- Icarus Account<br>Scars- Allison Iraheta  
>What do you want to happen to them?<br>Bullied more, hook up with someone, have everyone find out her secrets  
>Anything else: After being bullied and suffering from depression, she developed anorexia. She also cut for several years before forcing herself to stop btu she couldn't give up her anorexia. She is terrified of anyone finding out about her eating disorder<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Name: Serena Nadine Hanson

Gender: Female

Age/Grade: 16/Junior

Nickname: Rena

Crush/s: Puck, Artie, Sam

Boyfriend/s: She has never had a boyfriend

Celebrity Look-A-Like: Lauren Lopez

Parents: Benjamin and Gina Hanson (Both are 42 years old)

Siblings: Polly (20), Tyler (13), and Jenna (9)

How They Wear Their Hair: Her hair is brown and falls to her shoulders. She generally pulls it back into a low ponytail.

Clothing Style: Serena dresses very plainly and bland. She wears pencil skirts, button down shirts, converse shoes and knee high socks. She is somewhat inspired by Rachel Berry.

Favorite Music: Broadway, Some Pop Music, Any Showtunes or Songs From Musicals

Favorite Band/s or Singers: Anything From Broadway or Other Musicals

Character History: Serena has been made fun of all of her life for how she looks. She has admires Rachel Berry because of how driven she is towards her goals. Serena dreams of joininh glee club, and getting onto Broadway later in life, but has little confidence in herself.

Likes: Singing, Broadway, Musicals, Rachel Berry, Rainy Days, Teddy Bears, Chicken Noodle Soup

Dislikes: Bullies, Homophobes, Cheerleaders, Her Stage Fright, Caterpillars, Sweating

Clique/s: Nerds, Theater Geeks

Club/s: Glee Club, Theater, Brainiacs

Role Model/s: Michael Jackson, Lady Gaga, Madonna, Rachel Berry

Dream/s and Goal/s: She hopes to star in a Broadway musical one day.

Fears: Stage Fright, Never Getting Out Of Lima, Clowns

Audition Song: The Coolest Girl from A Very Potter Sequel

Songs You Want Them To Sing:

Defying Gravity from Wicked

Don't Rain On My Parade from Funny Girl

Someone In The Dark by Michael Jackson

What Do You Want To Happen To Them:

Gets Stage Fright At A Competition and Faints On Stage

Someone Gives Her A Makeover That Goes Completely Wrong

Anything Else: Nope!


	10. Jack

Name: Jake Nichols  
>Gender: Male<br>Sexuality: Straight  
>AgeGrade: 17/junior  
>Nickname: Jake, Jay<br>Crush/s: Quinn  
>Girlfriends: Mercedes, Brittany  
>Celebrity Look-A-Like: Alexander Ludwig<br>Parents: Michael Nichols and Monica James  
>Siblings: Ryan (19) and Brittany (8)<br>How do they wear their hair: natural  
>Clothing Style: casual, jeans and a shirt ususally<br>Favourite Music: Rock mostly older stuff  
>Favourite Bands or Singer/s: Aerosmith, the Who, Nirvana, Rolling Stones, Journey, the Beatles,  
>Character History:<br>He was teased a lot but right before high school, he matured and grew and became really hot and popular  
>Likes: Music, Singing, Sports, Video Games<br>Dislikes: bullies, fights, idiots  
>Cliques: Jock  
>Clubs: Glee  
>Role Models: Pete Townsend, Paul McCartney  
>Dreams or Goal/s: To become a famous singer  
>Fears: losing popularity<br>Audition Song: How far we've come-matchbox 20  
>Songs you want them to sing:<br>Dream on-Aerosmith  
>Teenage Wasteland- the Who<br>Revolution- the Beatles  
>Money- Pink Floyd<br>In a little while-U2  
>Love is blindness- U2<br>What do you want to happen to them?  
>Hook up with someone, almost get someone pregnant<br>Anything else: his parents are divorced and he lives with his dad. He feels like a fake because the only reason he's popular is because he suddenly got hot  
>Shirt: Fake<p> 


End file.
